poyoridefandomcom-20200214-history
White Kirby
White Kirby is the "main" character in The Air Ride Series. White Kirby unarguably has the most comic appearances, having appeared in 174 comics (173 if his cameo on the picture memory in the picture day comic is not counted), and appearing in 130 in a row. However, he is a very basic character. About White Kirby is a very bland and basic character. His only trait is the fact he gets angry when Blue Kirby takes his pieces. He is usually used as a character to fill several roles, such as in the bunker hill comic. Controversy When put on Fantendo in April 2015, White Kirby was criticized because of his "similarities" with White, another character on Fantendo. These similarities are only in the design, both being White Kirbies. SMSB Sprite_Sheet_White_Kirby.jpg Sprite_Sheet_White_Kirby_2.jpg Sprite_Sheet_Grey_White_Kirby_2.jpg|Grey White Kirby alt. White Kirby was one of the playable characters in SMSB. He was one of the characters who appeared in all three SMSB rosters. He was 17th on the SMSB 2.0. tier list, and 9th on another version of the tier list. He had an alternate costume based on Kirby's 6th alternate costume in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4, which was how Kirby appeared in Kirby's Dream Land. Moveset White Kirby's netural special is a winged star he rides around, doing damage to anyone who touches it. His side special involves a boomerang he throws. His final smash has him get on the Hydra and ride around, running people over. All of these moves have been deconfirmed for the M.U.G.E.N. port. Matchups White Kirby was the only character to have a matchup chart made. There were only 19 matchups determined, stopping at Foxy. He only had two matchups in his favor, against Ridley and Foxy. He has 16 losing matchups, having near unwinnable matchups against Mewtwo, Metal Man, and Bandit. He has an even matchup with Captain Falcon and King K. Rool. White Kirby's matchups with the top 14 matchups is normal for a mid-low tier character, but not someone with White Kirby's high placement. He is hard countered by Deoxys, who is only three places above him. This matchup chart implies that White Kirby should be much lower on the tier list. SMSB M.U.G.E.N. When SMSB was revealed to be obtaining a M.U.G.E.N. port on April 26, 2018, to the surprise of nobody, White Kirby appeared in the teaser alongside Mewtwo on the default training stage, making him one of the two characters confirmed first. White Kirby's idle animation shows him with a stoic look on his face, and has sprites made by Poyo Ride. Moveset *According to a tweet, he has tons of punches and kicks for his moves. *One of his air attacks is similar to Kirby's Down Air from Smash. (Shown in the picture.) It can launch opponents downwards, but apparently White Kirby has a move that launches downwards at a stronger rate. *The Swerve Star will appear in some capacity. Poyo Ride's Current Thoughts of the character Poyo Ride says that White Kirby is a character that reminds him of his ego back in 2014 and 2015. Poyo used to like this character, with one piece of trivia saying "Poyo Ride said that White Kirby is a badass character multiple times." Nowadays, Poyo Ride thinks of him as a very bland character, who was mainly used just to fill any role in comics. Gallery ARA Smash.png|ARA Smash artwork. whitekirby.png|Late TARS artwork. whitekirbyd.png White Kirby.png|White Kirby as he appears in Kirby Air Ride. egoman.png|An example of "Classic White Kirby" Wkpp.jpg|A picture used for White Kirby in 2014. White_Kirby_Flies_2.jpg|I believe I can fly. White.jpg|2015 artwork. White_Kirby_fanart.png|A proposed design change that was made by Mirai Moon, who gave Poyo Ride the advice to give his character something more unique. Made during the fantendo controversy. WKH.jpg WVSIW.jpg|White Kirby VS "Invert White Kirby" artwork from 2015. White SMSB.jpg|Old SMSB art White Kirby Wild Wing.jpg|Artwork from Air Ride Racing. White Matchups.jpg|Old matchup chart for SMSB. White K.jpg|A character called White K used after the fantendo controversy in an experiment. He has many similar traits to White Kirby. white n green.jpg|Pre TARS artwork. white lil kirby.jpg|Possibly pre TARS Trivia *Originally, White Kirby was going to be Brown instead of White. *Of TARS's main 4 kirbys, White Kirby is the only one who is unlockable in Air Ride. *Irionically, if you collect 6 pieces in City Trial, you unlock White Kirby. In TARS, White Kirby basically has an obsession with the legendary stars. *White Kirby was the second character to be terminated on Facebook. The first was Orange Kirby. According to Poyo Ride, Mewtwo and Mega Man also got terminated. *White Kirby is a much bigger piece taker than Blue Kirby. Blue Kirby finds the pieces on the ground, which is where they should be. White Kirby acts like the pieces are his, as his catchphrase is "Blue Kirby took my piece". White Kirby is also a much bigger piece taker, as whenever Blue Kirby "takes" a piece, White Kirby usually busts his star to take back "his" piece. *Before ARA, Poyo Ride has said he'd like to change White Kirby's color to Yellow. *White used to have a track record of being in every comic. To keep this record, he sometimes gets shoehorned into a comic to be there. One example is comic 77, which is about a teacher conference meeting. **Poyo Ride forgot to include him in Comic 131. He was originally intended to be in the class in a seat, but the seats were cut as the characters were too small in them and the class got a different background. Poyo forgot to include White in the rest of the comic. *White Kirby has the longest page out of every character on the original TARS wiki, and the second longest page overall. *White Kirby's bio on Deviantart claims he was born on June 16, and is 19 years old. In 2016, at the time TARS was cancelled, he was 20 years old. **His birthday, June 16, was coincidentally the exact same day the idea for Magical World of Randomness was made. *GreenKirby121098 did not like White Kirby's tier placement on the tier list for SMSB pre-M.U.G.E.N., claiming it was too low, and that since he was the main character, he deserved to be 5th or 6th on the list. **White Kirby being 9th on another version of the tier list was possibly due to this complaint. *White Kirby has appeared in 87% of the 200 main comics, or rather 174 total comics. He is also likely the only character to have a comic appearance rate greater than 50%. *In Kirby: Battle Royale, the White palette swap for Kirby is actually referred to in game as "Gray." Said white palette swap also uses a color scheme that more closely resembles the Melee and Air Ride White Kirby that TARS White Kirby is based on, rather than the grayer Smash Brawl/4 version. White Kirby is Gray Kirby now I guess. Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series Category:Deleted Facebook Accounts